Zeke The Loyal Friend
by georgia.devlin3
Summary: After Shauna revealed that Tris was under a simulation. Four, Zeke and Shauna must find a way of taking her out of the simulation. But will their solution cause devastating effects... The third and final book of the Four The CIA Agent series.
1. Cure

_**7 months earlier**_

"Zeke I'm so happy you called."

"Shauna we need to talk about what happened."

"Remember when we first met that hotel room...27. Meet us there?"

"When Tris was shot. They couldn't remove the bullet." Shauna explains to the group. We stare back at her in shock.

"What do you mean they couldn't?" I ask her in disbelief. She looks down sheepishly.

"Well I'll have to explain later but it has her in some type of simulation." She looks up for face worried. "I wouldn't know how to explain to you what it is, I guess you could call it some mind control thing."

"She may know what's going on but it's hard to tell." She confirms.

"Can it be removed through. I mean is their a way to do it with out a serious consequence." She hesitates but shakes her head no.

But then smiles "But I might have an idea, who is in."...

 _ **Present Day In London**_

 _ **Tris POV**_

"I see the target eta 20 seconds." I say into my hand held. I sit inside an old Chevy Nova the windows rolled down and a National Bank ahead of me. "Copy that Tris 10 seconds in counting."

I smirk as I get out of the car not bothering to lock it as I walk towards the bank. I walk into the main entrance and lift my sun glasses onto the top of my head as I walk. I smile in greeting to the guard on duty when he does the same.

I stand near the teller booths when a loud bang comes from the street out the front. what follows are seven heavily armed people dressed in black and bright neon yellow. They act quickly to secure the front entrance and the lobby. One of the robbers walks towards me and throws a double barrel shot gun my way.

I catch it and head towards the tellers. In a demanding voice I call for the tellers to open up and throw the biggest bills into the bags being handed out. I look down at my watch then look back up at everyone who was busy. Then I move to help.

"15 seconds move it!"...

 _ **2 Days Later**_

 _ **Four POV**_

"What do you mean she hit again." Max says into his mobile. I sit beside him in a under cover police cruiser. "Okay let me make some calls we'll head back now." He says to whoever is on the phone then looks at me. I just sit in silence until he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask turning my head to face him. "Tori she got a hit from a bank robbery in London. tris is moving quickly. Have you heard from Zeke and Shauna yet?" He asks as he looks out the wind shield. "No not yet they will call when they're about to take the bullet fragment out." I tell him then start to get out of the car.

We get out of the car and head towards the warehouse we have been watching for a half hour. We walk in to see a bunch of men walking around carrying and stacking several different size crates. "Hello." I call out to one of the men. When he sees us he walks towards towards us after a moment.

"Can I help you?" he asks. I nod slightly. "Yeah actually we need to speak to Harrison we heard word he would be in today." I say showing him my badge and ID he nods then points towards the back area.

We head towards the back area when I see a man packing boxes with packaging tape. "Harrison, we need to ask you a few questions." Max calls out loud when he turns to us and makes a run for it. I grunt when he starts running and Max motions for me to go after him. I start to run after him dodging things his throwing on the floor.

He then climbs a set of stairs leading to the second floor of the warehouse. I follow him climbing the stair when I catch up just behind him when he starts to descend the fire escape. When he reaches the bottom of the stair case I leap forward on the stairs and leap on top of him.

"Why are you running?" I ask slightly out of breath and clearly over it. I stand up taking Harrison with me and standing him next to me when Max walks out from the side of the warehouse.

"See I knew you could do it." Max says when he approaches us. "And I did't even have to lift a finger." He says smugly putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out his badge.

"Harrison, good thing we found you. We need to ask you some questions." He says confidently. Then motions us to the car.

"Let's go to the station. Then we'll talk."...

 _ **Yay! The first chapter let me know that you think! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. What We Have To Do

_**Hey Everyone! Just something before we continue... I want to make Tris the old Tris before she met Four. I know that in the first book I made her not as tough as I could of and I would like her to be a lot more like what I described her as in the summary. So in saying that the book will be a little darker than the first two and I hope you still enjoy it so let me know. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Tris POV**_

I stand at the top of a 15 story building in the middle of central London. The midday sun shining down on me as I click my sniper rifle into place. I was surprised by the good weather as I load a bullet into the central chamber of the rifle. My hand clicking it into place as I set it on the edge of the ledge. I lean in to look through the sight. I can see the door which my target will soon have the dismay of going through.

My target is a wealthy Welsh businessman traveling here for his wife's birthday which isn't for another 3 months. His here on business but decided to take his wife along for her birthday. Figures. I lean back and look at my watch for the time. 9 minutes 20 seconds exactly. Great, I now have to wait.

After what happened in Rio, I decided that relationships are over rated and I can't let myself feel that way ever again. It's too risky, it made me weak. I shake the thought from my mind and look around the surrounding buildings close to the one I'm standing on. I see a roof top door open and a man wearing a security jacket walks through a large box in his left hand as he approaches the side of the building and looks over the edge towards the building my target is about to arrive at.

I huff in annoyance and walk over to the backpack behind me grabbing a hand gun and a small mirror. I place the gun in space between my back and my pants covering it with my shirt and take the mirror I place it so the glare from the sun shines towards to man covering his eyes. I duck down as he looks up at the mirror. After a moment I wait as he goes and says something into his sleeve and goes back to setting up his weapon.

I walk over to close the opened roof entrance and wait patiently by the door for his back up. I look down at my watch to see I have a little over 5 minutes to get this over and done with. I hear faint voices coming from the hollow stair case and wait as they start to get closer. When they do fling the door open I hit the first one in the face and knock the gun out of the second mans hands only to hit him in the nose with the mag part of the gun. The first tries to grab me but I kneel him in the stomach and punch him in the face as hard as I could knocking him out cold.

After that is finished I head to the rifle looking down at my watch as I approach it. 45 seconds till his scheduled to arrive. I look through the scope and well and behold his early. The security guard opening the door for him as he does so. I almost laugh cheeky bastards I think in my head.

In seconds I have him in my line of sights. I take a breath in before breathing out and pulling the trigger. 300 meters a clear shot right though. I smirk as I start to pack up. My ears catching the faint sounds of sirens before I exit through the stair case.

I take my gloves off before throwing the backpack into a local pond in the middle of one of the central parks around the area. I go and hop into the waiting car I came in and head back to the base.

When I arrive back home Zeke is waiting at the door with his arms folded. He shakes his head in disapproval but hugs me when I get close to the door. We walk into the house which looks like any other modern British home except more weapons. I walk straight upstairs and into my bedroom and have a shower in the on suite. I sit out in the outdoor area soaking up the sun when the sliding door to the house opens and Lynn comes out. She takes a seat beside me and doesn't speak for a moment.

"I received a call we have a new job." She says her eyes closed soaking up the sun.

"Oh yeah." I answer back to her opening up one of my eyes. She hums in response then opens her eyes to look at me.

"From who?" I ask her sitting up slightly so I can face her.

"Some guy called Max."...


End file.
